The invention relates to testing apparatus and particularly to test heads for the inductive surface testing of metallic workpieces. Inductive test heads are conventionally provided with eddy-current probes disposed in holes in a holder, each eddy-current probe being part of an individual resonant circuit and being formed by a single- or multilayer coil having a ferrite core, the axis of the coil extending substantially at right angles to the surface of the workpiece.